


Disciplinary Authority by seeker

by glacis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis





	Disciplinary Authority by seeker

Disciplinary Authority, by seeker.  Snape finds a peep-show then gets drafted to join.  Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

The end of Voldemort wasn't a blaze of glory. It was a slow grind highlighted by moments of intense fear, sudden violence, and death without dignity. When it was finally over, Severus Snape, for one, was relieved.

Bored, but relieved.

The Death Eaters' year-long final stand caused changes throughout the wizarding world. Hogsmeade instituted a police force, of sorts, more to escort nervous students than anything else. Like crossing guards with bad attitudes, which made them no different than their Muggle counterparts. The Ministry developed an entire department simply to deal with informants, as too many magical folk decided to have their own brand of witch hunt, and decrying an enemy was all the rage. For a short time. Until false accusers ended up side-by-side with the accused and found out interrogation really was no fun.

And at Hogwarts, a series of changes was instituted to strengthen defense and level the power between houses. After Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood shoulder to shoulder to throw Unforgivable Curses at Death Eaters, even Albus Dumbledore couldn't keep favoring Gryffindor over Slytherin. Although it was a close race, always. It helped when Malfoy and Potter were both made Prefects. Seeing the two long-time enemies work together, albeit with a great number of sarcastic insults flying between them, the rest of the student body followed suit.

Their solidarity came in handy during the assaults on the castle by Voldemort. And it made the post-victory party a raging success. Although Voldemort's shrunken head on a pike behind Albus' chair might have been taking things a bit too far.

Then again, maybe not.

Severus spent most of the time he could escape the classroom roaming through the subterranean maze of tunnels beneath and between the walls of the castle. Space took on unusual meanings in a magical fortress, as the castle itself was a defensive participant in the war, and he found any number of hidden rooms shooting off the escape routes built into the walls. It was on one such late-night meander that he came across a mind-boggling tableau.

The room was small, stone walls on three sides, and a magical portal that resembled a Muggle one-way mirror making up the fourth wall. This was unusual in itself, as such spy-walls were generally well-known and closed off. The faculty really didn't need students peeking in on them at all hours of the day and night. This room must have been formed during the war, as it wasn't on any of the maps Severus had seen, nor was there any mention of it in any of the castle lore. He walked up to the wall and peered interestedly through it, curiosity getting the better of him.

He stopped dead, rooted in his tracks. He was staring into the private bathing room of the Gryffindor prefect's quarters from about eight feet up, giving him a panoramic view. And it was occupied.

Of course, he'd seen students bathing before. It did nothing for him; the mangy little brats interested him not a whit. But Harry Potter, two months shy of eighteen and looking like a man full-grown, wasn't bathing.

Nor was Draco Malfoy, slighter by an inch, silver against Harry's dark beauty. Severus swallowed.

No sound escaped from the room on the other side of the wall, but he didn't need to hear to know what was happening. Both young men were nude, Harry standing, Draco crawling to kneel at his feet. Harry held down his prefect's badge, and Draco kissed it.

Licked it.

Leaned forward and sucked Harry's prick, which was already hard and leaking. Harry let him, then twisted his fist in Draco's hair and pulled him off. Severus shifted to get a better view. Harry let go of Draco's hair, then backhanded him across the face, sending him prone to the floor. Severus instinctively moved forward as if to protect his student, but the mirror caught him.

From the look of the grin Draco shot Harry over his shoulder, and the way his arse arched up in the air, protection was the last thing he wanted. Harry responded with a grin of his own, and walked forward, kicking Draco's legs apart. His hand raised, and a crop flew into it. Draco's arse lifted higher, and Harry's arm rose and fell, the crop falling across the cream-white arse cheeks and strong thighs, slowly reddening in a criss-cross pattern under the lash.

Severus was having a hard time catching his breath. It got harder, as did he, at Draco's next move, and Harry's response.

Checking his motion, Harry waited as Draco reached back, fingers clenching over the bruised buttocks, spreading them as widely as he could. Harry knelt down between Draco's knees and, winding the lash around the handle of the crop, used it to slowly root up Draco's hole. Severus winced at the lack of preparation or lubrication, but Draco writhed up to meet the crop fucking him with every evidence of enjoyment. It went on long enough for the hole to begin to open, sucking at the crop like a little mouth, hungry for more. Then Harry pushed it in, hard, and Draco bucked back against it, before Harry wrenched it out again in one fierce pull.

Severus practically felt Draco's scream. His fingers clutched his balls through his robe, trying to keep from coming in his pants, as Harry reached down with his free hand and clenched his fist around Draco's balls. Just in time, if the copious leakage dripping to the floor from Draco's prick was any indication. They stayed there for long moments, Harry running the crop gently over Draco's shuddering back and shoulders, until some of the tension bled from Draco's body, and Harry let go of the trapped, crushed balls. Draco shivered so hard he nearly collapsed.

So did Severus.

Harry tapped Draco's hands, and they moved, spreading the arse cheeks that they'd dropped when his balls were caught. Then Harry unfurled the crop and began to beat Draco again, right down the crack, over the flinching, gaping arsehole. Far from flinching, Draco humped back, needily. Harry continued to crop him until his crease was bright red, then dropped the crop and knocked Draco's hands out of the way. Shifting forward, he pushed his prick in, all the way in one thrust. Draco screamed again.

Severus came, ball-clutching be damned.

Very shortly afterward, so did Draco, as Harry reached around and pulled his prick roughly until he spurted. Draco's arms collapsed, his hips still canted up by Harry's prick stuffed up his arse, and Harry fucked him hard for several more strokes before coming. He was still squirting as he pulled out, milking his shaft with his fist, bathing the welted, bruised arse and abused hole with his spunk. When he finally finished, he reached a shaky hand out to gather up his prefect's badge, then muttered a charm. The badge flared. He said something to Draco, and even shakier hands reached back to spread his cheeks one last time. Harry pressed the glowing badge directly over Draco's arsehole, and Draco's entire body spasmed before he passed out.

The only sound in Severus' ears was the thunder of his heartbeat and the harsh pant of his lungs laboring to draw breath. He watched, wide-eyed, hand still moving over his half-stiff prick, as Harry gently gathered Draco in his arms and carried him to the bath. Harry was touching various deep welts with the tip of his wand, watching the healing magic make them disappear, as Draco came round. Drugged gray eyes smiled up at him, and slim hands caught Harry's head, bringing his face down for a deep kiss.

Severus stumbled backward, then turned on his heel and headed for his rooms at full speed. But not before he'd cast a magical mark on the door to the spy-room.

For next time.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

"That was bloody incredible, Harry," Draco purred against Harry's mouth. He'd never been better fucked, and every time Potter came up with new and exciting variations on the theme. "Next time, you get to be the transgressor, and I get to be disciplinarian." His voice was sleepy, satiated.

Harry grinned at him. "Sounds brilliant."

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

The next time Severus had the Gryffindors and Slytherins for combined Potions, he watched Harry and Draco like a hawk. Without letting them know it, of course. He detected no change in their demeanor with one another; they still insulted and badgered one another as they always had. He wondered how long it had been going on. What all they'd gotten up to. How often they did it.

After class he walked into his office, locked the door, and wanked until his prick was sore, all the time cursing himself for his preoccupation. This had never happened. Ever.

But then, he'd never had a pair quite like Harry and Draco before, and he'd certainly never seen anything like what he'd witnessed in the bathroom. At least, not consensually. He'd seen much worse as a Death Eater, but none of that had been healed, and all of it had been mortal. This was different. This was ... unacceptable.

Not that they'd done it. But that he'd watched it. He told himself he wouldn't go back. Would report the room to Dumbledore. Would wipe his mind of the sizzling memories.

He did none of those things.

Rather, he went back to the room. Two weeks after he made the resolution never to return, he did. Changed the mark to a ward, and disguised it so it would appear to none of the other faculty or staff. He didn't want Filch here, or Dumbledore, or anyone else. Except himself.

It was late again, as it had been the first time, and Harry and Draco were naked together. But it was Harry, this time, who was hanging from a rack attached by chains to the ceiling. A blindfold covered his eyes. His feet were spread, ankles manacled to a spreader bar. Clamps decorated his nipples, pulling them out from his chest like cherries, deep red and swollen. A collar round his neck was attached by a chain to a tie round his ball sac, and whenever his head fell forward, his balls were yanked back by the chain. His prick was bound in a leather sheath, weighted at the end, with a steady stream of pre-come dripping down to form a sticky string to the floor.

Draco circled about him, a flail in his hand. At irregular intervals he would swing it, striping Harry's thighs, his arse, his shoulders, his chest, the small of his back, his lower belly. Thin red marks with the prickle of blood drops showed where he'd been. Every time the flail landed, Harry's body jerked. His prick would bounce, the weight pulling it down; his head would jolt, tugging his balls, and a shudder would run from his scalp to his curling toes.

Draco's final act with the flail was to cut across the clamped nipples, over and over, as Harry's mouth stretched in screams and his body jolted. Eventually the clamps gave way, and Severus could see tear tracks streaking down Harry's cheeks. Draco leaned forward and licked the abused nubs until Harry quieted, then reached up and licked away the tears. At last, he covered Harry's open mouth with his own, tonguing him deeply. Severus gave into temptation and opened his robes, pushing his hand into his pants and wrapping it around his aching cock.

With Harry's body nicely warmed, Draco stepped up and began to drag the head of his leaking prick across the welts. Harry squirmed, mouth open, throat working. Draco reached down and wrapped his fingers around the leather-bound prick, squeezing so hard Severus could see his knuckles turn white. Harry's body seized, his head fell forward against his chest, and even with his balls pulled back he came, spunk trailing in slow pulses down the chain to leave a slimy trail along the weight. Draco's fingers moved in a harsh milking motion, and the spasms continued until Harry was shaking helplessly.

Then Draco dropped the tortured prick and walked behind Harry. Severus couldn't see what he was doing, but he didn't need to, as Harry's body began to rock back and forth in his chains as Draco fucked him hard. More spunk dribbled out the end of the leather sheath, sliding down the chain to drip off the end of the weight, and with each of Draco's thrusts Severus could see the chain tethering Harry's balls rock backward, pulling them mercilessly.

Eventually he shoved all the way in and snaked his hands round to Harry's tits, pinching the bruised nipples and twisting them as he pumped his come into Harry's arse. Harry's throat worked, tendons standing out in a scream Severus could only imagine, and his prick pulsed so hard even with the weight on it, it nearly rose. A glob of spunk jetted out from the end of the sheath.

Severus came in sympathy, his balls flinching, one hand running up under his shirt to pinch at a nipple. Running his fingers through the spill, he rubbed the head of his prick, pushing hard, gasping in time with Harry. He was still leaning against the wall, eyes glued to the scene in front of him, when Draco pulled out. Came round to Harry's front and kissed him again, licking along the welts, lapping up the drops of blood. When he made it to the bound prick, he tenderly unwrapped and unweighted it. Harry shuddered helplessly as Draco bathed the tortured flesh with his tongue, trying desperately to come again, caught between looking down at Draco slurping him and keeping his head back to ease the pressure on his balls.

It was too much, and as his body tried to spasm again, he blacked out. Draco kept sucking, hands roaming over Harry's arse, playing with his hole, until he realized Harry was unconscious. Then, laughing, he unchained Harry, removed the blindfold, collar and chains, and hefted him over to the bath. Draping him over the rim, Draco began to heal him, leaving the bruises and welts along his front for the moment. He timed it perfectly, and as Harry began to stir, he spread Harry's legs and pushed back up his arse.

Harry came to tipped over the side of the bath with Draco pumping away, the cool tile pressed against his bruised tits and swollen cock. All he could do was squirm, and take it. Severus moaned as Harry writhed beneath Draco, watching avidly as spunk dripped down Harry's thighs, pushed out by Draco's prick reaming his hole again. Then Draco bucked and came, sending even more mess sliding down the strong thighs, and Severus came for the second time that night.

Collapsed over Harry's back, it took a moment for Draco to gather himself. When he did, he gently turned Harry over and propped him up against the tiles. Reaching for the hand-shower, he washed the blood and sweat and spunk off him, touching the swollen tits, enflamed balls and bruised prick with his wand to speed healing. Harry squirmed as he was tended to, his prick, ever valiant, trying to rise. Draco laughed again, murmured something that had Harry laughing with him, and knelt down between Harry's feet. He mouthed and sucked delicately, Harry's fingers running through his hair, until Harry arched up and came a last time. He had little left to give, but the sensation was no less intense for it, and Severus watched greedily as Harry's tits hardened and his body shuddered, his mouth opened and his eyes shut.

Draco and Harry finished bathing, teasing and kissing, and wandered out of the bathroom, leaving Severus to stare into the darkened room and slowly stroke himself. He knew he shouldn't come back.

He knew he would.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

"What on earth are you doing, Draco?" Harry peered into the musty corridor and followed hesitantly.

"Sh!" Draco warned him. "Snape's been acting odd -"

"Like that's anything unusual."

Draco gave him a dirty look that was mirthful at the same time. "Snot. Anyway, I put a tracing charm on his robes, and followed it up ... and guess what I found?"

Before Harry could ask the expected question, Draco muttered a ward-shifting charm, and he found himself in a tiny stone room. With a one-way mirror for the fourth wall. "Woah." He walked forward. Looked down. Directly into the room where he and Draco played. He gulped. "Bloody hell."

Behind him, Draco laughed. "Yeah. Guess who's been watching?"

Harry gave him a wide-eyed, alarmed look.

"Ah, don't worry. If he was going to report us, he'd've done it by now. The wards on this room go back over a month." Draco grinned, showing a lot of teeth.

That earned him a distrustful look. "What's going through that twisted little brain of yours?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You wanna have some fun?"

"With SNAPE? Are you insane?"

"No, just horny. I've been wanting to do him for years."

Harry stared at Draco. Thought about it. Reached down to adjust the erection telling him his body really liked the idea even if his brain was running screaming in the opposite direction. Grinned back.

"Right. When?"

"Tonight."

It was a delicate, difficult job, but by the time they left, the mirror was more than a peep hole. It was a portal ... and a trap.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

The last time, Severus told himself. It was the last time. It was unconscionable to be intruding on his students' privacy like this. Even if they were going to be leaving school in days, they were still his students, and he shouldn't be spying on them. Even if he had spent his entire life, one way or another, spying on people. Even if they were the hottest sex act he'd ever seen. It was just wrong. Bad.

Irresistible.

Knowing himself, and knowing what he was going to do, he stripped off beneath his robes and waited until late before slipping through the silent halls to his private viewing room. Once there, he stepped to the mirror and looked to see who would be doing what to whom this time.

Harry and Draco stood in the center of the room, next to a frame holding a leather sling. From the corners of the frame hung straps and padded manacles. Unable to see clearly enough, Snape leaned forward, hand and robe brushing the surface of the mirror.

In an instant, he was caught up in a vortex of energy, so swiftly he had no defense. He found himself pulled through the air, tumbled and caught, coming to an abrupt halt flat on his back. In the sling.

Head spinning, he opened his mouth to protest or scream or blast someone, and a ball-gag appeared in front of his face, popping through his opened lips and depressing his tongue. His hands reached to remove it and the straps snaked out, snapping around his wrists and pulling them flat above his head. His legs kicked instinctively, trying to escape, and other straps snapped around his ankles, yanking his legs up and apart. He felt his robes fall back against his belly, baring his naked arse, the air cool around his exposed balls and prick.

"Oh, look, Harry," Draco's voice purred from somewhere by his right flank. "He's come prepared."

"Ten points to Slytherin," came Potter's sly voice, from his left shoulder.

Severus glared wildly, but he was well and surely captured. He writhed, trying to escape, but all his movements did was cause his robe to ride up even further. A hand caught his thigh, slid down to pull at his prick, pushing the foreskin back and rasping over the head. Other hands ripped his robes open, baring him completely, then pushed the hair back from his face and cupped his chin, pulling it to the side so Harry could reach down and bite the side of his neck. Severus felt himself harden.

"He likes it," Draco crowed.

Harry stopped sucking long enough to say, "Of course he does," then lifted his leg to straddle Severus' head. "He'll like all of it." Harry's fingers spread his arse cheeks, and he settled his arse hole over Severus' face. A muttered charm, and the ball gag disappeared. Before Severus could protest, Harry sat down, and Severus had the choice of eating Harry's hole or suffocating. His tongue made the decision for him, reaching out and slurping along the wrinkled rim, then shoving in as far as he could go. Severus began to work the hole as hard as he could, savoring the taste, using his chin to shove against the soft skin behind Harry's balls and chewing and slurping wildly.

Above him, Harry moaned. "Fuck, that's good!"

"Knows what to do with that tongue, eh?" Draco asked, his voice muffled as he settled between Severus' legs and began to suck on his balls.

"Always ... always knew he could ... eat it, yes, like that! ... put it to good use," Harry puffed, wriggling his hips and rotating his hole over Severus' face, whimpering as Severus nipped and licked.

Severus was blanketed in scent and taste and touch as Harry's hands roamed over his body, twisting and pinching his nipples, running down his torso to pull and twist his prick, as Draco squeezed his arse cheeks and probed between them, pushing first his fingers, then what felt like a ridged dildo up Severus' arse, all the time chewing and suckling at his balls. Harry's sweating thighs clamped the sides of his head, Harry's arse quivered and sucked at his tongue, and he was close to coming already.

Draco must have noticed, because he crammed the dildo full force up Severus' arse, ripping a scream from him that made Harry's hole shudder. Then Severus felt laces being tied over his balls, stretching the sac further and further until his balls were one giant aching void between his thighs. The pain felt incredibly good, and he thrust as far as he could into it, until another strap slapped across his belly, locking his body in place and immobilizing him.

Once his balls were stretched and tied off, Draco hooked a weight into the lacing, and fire ate at Severus' groin. More fire followed, as Harry stopped twisting his tits and one at a time, snapped clamps onto them. Tiny teeth bit at his nipples, taking his mind away from the slow fire at his balls, then Harry began to pinch the trapped nubs, making them swell, enhancing the effect of the clamps. At the point when Severus was certain he would go insane from the torture at his tits, a lancing pain at his cock took his attention back to his groin.

Harry rocked against his face, reminding him of his duties, and he worked his tongue back into the grasping hole, concentrating fiercely on eating the hole to distract from the incredible sensations attacking the rest of his body. Not that it worked completely. That was impossible, as his prick felt as though it was being split in two, as Draco slowly worked what felt like a log but was probably a pipette down Severus' pee slit. It was long, so long, and it burned as it went in, forcing his cock straight, pulling it away from the weighted balls below, draped over the end of the dildo buried in his arse. Once it was seated, Draco pulled it this way and that, twisting it in Severus' prick, widening the hole and delighting in the helpless way Severus screamed into Harry's arse.

Unable to do anything but lie there and take what they did to him, smothering in Harry's arse, tits quivering under Harry's hands and convulsing with the pleasure and agony of Draco torturing his cock and balls, Severus nearly fainted more than once in the hour that followed. When Harry was nearly coming from Severus working his hole, and Draco was panting almost as harshly as Severus, they withdrew completely.

He moaned. Needed more. Needed that hole back around his tongue, needed Draco's hand fucking him with that dildo, needed the touch feeding the fire engulfing his body. He was pleading when Harry's prick slid over his tongue and down his throat, and he swallowed convulsively as Harry began to fuck his face. At the same time, the dildo was ripped from his arse, and warm, wet, Draco-cock took its place. If he could have writhed happily he would. As it was he could only hum and swallow and try to come around the blockage in his prick and the obstruction around his balls.

Every thrust Draco took swung the sling, shoving Harry further down his throat, burying Draco deep in his arse. Every jolt of the sling yanked his balls, the weight falling through the webbing to swing free, pulling his tied sac against the sling and squashing as well as pulling it. His impaled prick bobbed above his belly, then he screamed around Harry's prick as Harry and Draco leaned forward, kissing one another deeply. Harry's belly dragged across the tit clamps, sending bolts of agonized pleasure through Severus' chest, while Draco's belly pressed his prick between them, crushing it around the pipette and nearly blowing the top of Severus' head off.

Then Harry pulled out, and Severus gasped for breath, light-headed, in the instant before Harry shot spunk all over his face. Unable to stop himself, he licked at the spill, whining needily. Draco gasped into Harry's mouth and shoved in hard, then pulled out, leaving Severus' hole gaping as hungrily as Harry's had been earlier. Draco shot all over Snape's belly, then reached down and rubbed the spunk heavily into Severus' prick, working the flesh around the rigid pipette until Severus was begging incoherently to be allowed to come.

They took their time, of course, kissing and caressing one another over his tortured, aroused body until they'd both calmed considerably. Then Harry crawled off the sling and walked around to join Draco at the end of the sling, staring at Severus, still whimpering, between Severus' widely-spread thighs. Severus looked down himself, at the clamps still raising his tits from his chest, bright red cherries in the nest of his black chest hair, the mess of come on his belly, the purpled cock with an inch or so of pipette bursting from the top, standing straight up from his body, and the identical lustful looks on Harry and Draco's faces.

"Please?" he whispered, his voice husky from screaming.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry began.

"No," Draco finished.

Harry reached up and touched the side of the sling, and it rotated and spread, until Severus was spread-eagled, standing, the webbing falling away and the straps lengthening to attach to rings in the ceiling and floor. Severus could barely stand, the weight on his bound balls now swinging free between his spread legs, his tits stretched as his arms were hoisted above his head, the stick in his cock wagging up and down as Draco playfully popped the end of it.

Every time he did, Severus' body spasmed, an orgasm without the relief of coming.

As Draco amused himself pinching Severus' tits and slapping his impaled prick to hear him scream, Harry walked behind him and reached for the dildo. He spent some time twisting it around, pulling it out and shoving it back in, angling it so that Severus' prostate was battered with every stroke. Severus was past pleading now, gibberish falling from his open mouth, his body shaking and shuddering continuously. The world was a blur of sensation, pain and pleasure so intense and so mixed he couldn't tell them apart, and he needed it to be over, never wanted it to end.

Then the dildo was shoved back in, twisted to seat it firmly, and a muttered charm applied that had it pulsing regularly against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. Harry came round to the front and touched his wand to the tit clamps next, and Severus babbled as the teeth transformed to tiny mouths, sucking and twisting around his nipples. The next touch of the wand was to the end of the pipette, making it glow, and the heat shot through Severus' prick, down into his gut, burning and warming and drowning him. The last touch of the wand was to the lacing binding his balls, and they began to move, slithering around his stretched sac like a snarl of snakes, tightening and loosening as the weight gave way.

Severus opened blurred eyes as Harry leaned forward and kissed him, exploring his mouth thoroughly before stepping back with a grin. Then Harry leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Severus' hips, presenting his arse to Draco, who spread Harry's cheeks with both hands and thrust right in. Harry jolted against Severus and moaned, and Draco's head fell back, his eyes closing as he pumped with all his might in Harry's arse. Severus couldn't watch for long, though, as Harry unwrapped one hand from around his hip and, in one smooth motion, pulled the pipette out of Severus' prick.

Before he could scream again, as it burned almost as much coming out as it had going in, Harry swallowed Severus' prick down to the bush. Grinding his face against Severus' crotch much as Severus had earlier with Harry's arse hole, Harry swallowed around Severus' enflamed cock. Draco let go of Harry's arse a moment later, as Severus was still trying to accustom himself to pure pleasure sucked through his prick, and pulled the tit-clamps away. They gave with a sucking sound, as the tiny transfigured mouths didn't want to let go, pulling Severus' nipples away from his chest before the vacuum broke and the flesh snapped back where it belonged.

It was a good thing he was chained up, as his knees gave completely. Draco smirked at him and leaned over Harry, shoving his cock further up Harry's arse and staying there, shoving Harry even further onto Severus' prick until it was a wonder Harry didn't choke. Then Draco gave Severus' tits a tongue bath that felt like heaven on the bruised, swollen nipples.

The combination of heady pleasure at his chest and groin along with the unceasing pounding on his prostate from the dildo up his arse had Severus to the point of insanity, when Harry's clever hands finally brushed past the living ball cage squeezing his sac and knocked it away. The last obstruction gone, Severus arched the best his exhausted body could and came down Harry's throat so hard he literally blacked out.

When he came to, he was in the tub, sandwiched between Harry and Draco. Draco was playing with Severus' cock again, eliciting only moans, since he was too exhausted to get hard. Harry had his fingers up Severus' arse and was twisting them around, watching appreciatively as Severus' body twitched and writhed in response. Draco leaned down and latched onto a nipple, chewing happily. Severus groaned.

"You're going to kill me," he rasped.

Draco laughed around his mouthful of tit, and Harry pushed further up Severus' arse, twisting around until he'd managed to add his thumb, then flexing his wrist to push his fist up into Severus' gut.

"Nah, we won't kill you," Harry assured him. "This is just ..."

"Disciplinary action," Draco supplied, letting go of the nipple and leaning over to kiss Harry over Severus' shoulder. Breaking the kiss, he bussed Severus lightly and smirked. "It's the least we could do --"

"For a peeping tom," Harry finished, then rotated his fist, and erection be damned, Severus came again.

The last few weeks of school were everything that Voldemort's defeat was not. A blaze of glory, although a private one. And Severus was no longer bored.

Sore, but not bored.

&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; 

END

prefect (n) definition 3. in some private schools, esp. in England, an older student with disciplinary authority.


End file.
